


It's always been you

by LittleMissAnnie



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Lily and Robin make a life changing decision.One-shot created for the AO3 Facebook Challenge.





	It's always been you

They’ve been friends for years. They’ve helped each other through their toughest times. But neither would expect that this long-time friendship would end up like this.

 It’s been a year since Lily divorced Marshall, their fairytale marriage ending after they both realize that they weren’t happy with each other.

 Robin was there the day they signed the papers; she was there the day that he moved out; she was there when Lily tried to start dating again, with no success. And that’s where they were now, sitting on the living room floor, eating a tub of ice-cream, drinking red wine and complaining how another date fell through, how he didn’t even bother to ask her if she wanted a ride home.

 Things were always comfortable between them, but maybe it was the ice-cream and the wine along with a feeling of helplessness that lead to a rash decision on both parts.

 As Lily leaned in and kissed Robin, all she could think was how soft and sweet her best friend’s lips were, how they fit perfectly into hers. Robin was caught off guard but quickly reciprocated the kiss, tasting her best friend and feeling on cloud nine, for her lips were a mix of ice-cream and red wine and it tasted like heaven.

 After a while they pulled apart, to catch their breath and to see how the other would react. Both of them had a glim of lust in their eyes and they both knew that a kiss wasn’t going to be enough. As they kissed again, more passionately this time, they both thought how this could change their relationship.

 Lily was the one to make the first move, grabbing Robin and leading her to her bedroom, always waiting for her to refuse to go any further, but when that didn’t happen, she was relieved.

 Robin didn’t know what to think, her mind racing a hundred miles an hour, but one thing she knew: she wanted Lily as much as Lily wanted her.

 It didn’t take long before they were in Lily’s bed making passionate love and both feeling complete. It was only then that they both realize one simple thing: the reason why they weren’t happy with a guy by their side was because they were supposed to be with each other.

 The next morning, they decided to give it a try, not telling the boys just yet, so they could figure things out and enjoy it, before letting anyone else know.

 This was going to be interesting.


End file.
